Who's Jack?
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: 'Kate-' he objected. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need anything other than her love. Impossible, his brain told him. Let her explain, his heart said. So he did. He shut his mouth and closed his eyes, because it was going to be painful to hear that she didn't love him back'


The case was easy, the victim – a woman – was cheating her husband, he decided to kill her for it and she was found beaten to death at a park two blocks away from their house. Revenge, he named it and banged his hands on the table as he was giving his confession to Beckett in the Interrogation room. The uniforms took him and Beckett went to her desk to clean the murder board. Another case solved, another person dead and the other went to jail for the rest of his life. At least, justice occurred. She sighed as she packed the photos in the box and put it down on the floor. Then she grabbed the sponge to clean the ink when she felt a had on her shoulder and turned to see Lanie smirking.

''What's up?'' she asked and put the sponge back to its place.

''Well, case closed so we decided to head out for drinks, are you in girl?'' Lanie replied with a cheer.

Beckett looked over Esposito's and Ryan's desk and saw them speaking with Castle.

''Sorry guys but I can't'' four pair of eyes turned to her.

''Why not?'' Lanie protested ''Come on, girl!''

''I'm sorry, but Jack is waiting'' she said and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and then her things -badge, gun, phone- from her desk.

''Jack? Who's Jack?'' Castle eyes widened as everybody's else did.

''Someone that I met three days ago'' Beckett expained without looking at him as she checked her phone.

''Wait, new boyfriend and you still haven't told me about it? Im'ma smack you girl!'' Lanie tried to sound threatening but she couldn't stop smiling.

''I wouldn't call him a boyfriend – yet'' Beckett winked at her and she laughed in response.

''Bring the boy here so we can check if he's legal, non-violent or -'' Esposito was cut by Lanie's and Beckett's glares ''Just kidding'' Everybody laughed except Castle who was standing in front of them dumbfounded.

''Castle, you okay?'' Beckett asked but he didn't answer, instead he turned on his heel and headed to the elevator with a furious look on his face.

''Castle!'' she called him again and again but he said nothing, so she ran after him and got into the elevator just in time before the doors closed and they were alone. They were standing next to each other, their shoulders were brushing slightly. Beckett stopped the elevator and turned to face him. He wasn't looking at her, suddenly the metal doors were more interesting than her.

''Castle, talk to me, what's going on?'' her voice was soft and calm, somehow relaxing him a bit. He made his hands into fists and clenched his jaw.

''What's going on?'' he snapped and finally looked at her '' What's going on?'' he yelled again and made her take a step back.

''Jack! That's what's going on!'' he shouted.

''Castle-''

''No! For once you will be the one to listen. For months you have been lying to me, in my face! I told you how I felt about you and what did you do? You played with my feelings. Stinging me along like a lost puppy and then suddenly a new boyfriend appears'' he rubbed his face with his hands and continued '' The least you could was to tell me the damn truth! I wouldn't be happy or pleased with it but I could stop hoping and find someone else. I could stop waiting like an idiot for what? This?'' he motioned with his right hand the space between them ''No, I'm sorry Kate but no, I can't do this anymore. I won't be your toy anymore. Go to your new guy and try to play this games with him''

To say that she was shocked wouldn't be enough, stunned? Nah, more than that. Her eyes were wet, her bottom lip was trembling along with her hands and her chest ached. Because his words hurt, cut through her heart like a knife, but she knew he was right, he was right to be angry with her, hell, she was angry with herself for doing such terrible things to the person she cared about the most. Stupid, stupid Kate, she thought.

''Now, how does this crappy old thing work?'' she heard him mutter. She grabbed his arm that he was using to press the buttons and forced him to look at her. Her eyes rested on the floor of the elevator. She ran her thumb across his wrist and down to his fingers.

''I'm sorry'' she whispered.

''Kate-'' he objected. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need anything other than her love. Impossible, his brain told him. Let her explain, his heart said. So he did. He shut his mouth and closed his eyes, because it was going to be painful to hear that she didn't love him back.

''I know you probably hate me now'' she continued, her voice shaky and coming out not more than a small whisper but it was enough for him to hear ''I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, I'm sorry that I lied to you, I really am. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done, I know that too'' she trailed her fingers over the back of his hand '' I was scared, Rick. Scared that after what happened at the funeral I wouldn't be whole again. I wouldn't be enough for you. The woman you met at the beginning doesn't exist anymore. The strong, independent, bad-ass Detective Kate Beckett you knew'' she looked up into his eyes '' The first months after I was shot were a living hell, I couldn't move, I was constantly in pain. I wanted to call you so many times, but I was weak and still am. I will never be whole again, Rick, and you deserve someone that can give you everything, and I'm not like that. I remember what you told me before everything blacked out, that's what helped me through the summer, kept me from doing something stupid'' she stopped to take a breath in ''And then dark thoughts came into my mind, what if you told me that just to keep me alive? Or if it was just a dream? I didn't know and you never said it again after I woke up. I thought you didn't want me anymore and I can understand why. I'm sorry, Rick, I will always love you, I was just too late'' she took a couple of steps back and when her back touched the wall she slid down and buried her head in her hands. Tears rolling down her face.

Castle didn't expect to hear that, only _''I'm sorry but I don't, I don't love you back'', _and he found himself stupid for thinking all those terrible things about her and telling them to her too? God, he was an idiot. A part of him understood why she did everything she had done but a smaller one was still mad at her. Three months standing by the telephone waiting for a call that never came, eleven months of believing a lie, rejecting a dozens women that would offer him everything he would ask for but no, no other woman would fill his heart, no other woman's smile would make his heart melt, no other woman than her. The one who was now sobbing in front of him and he didn't do anything to stop it, just staring.

He knelt and put his hands on her knees drawing her attention. When she looked at his eyes another wave of tears rushed over her and she buried her face in her hands one more time. The sight of her crying made his own eyes water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her to him, she didn't protested. He smiled as he felt her own arms around his neck.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' she said against the skin on the crook of his neck. She kept repeating the same words, until Castle pulled away to look at her tear-stained face and crashed his lips to hers. It took her some seconds to respond and kiss him back. Running her tongue across his bottom lip requesting for access that he so willingly gave her by opening his mouth and letting her explore it. He did the same with hers. They continued like that, exploring each other, for what it seemed minutes, hours,days, they didn't know, they didn't care. Nevertheless, they ended up on the elevator floor with Castle on top, not that Beckett complained. Both panting and breathing heavily. He planted kisses everywhere, across her jawline, her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone, stopping only to suck at her pulse point. Kate moaned loudly and he chuckled, satisfied with what he heard. He moved his gaze up to meet hers.

''I love you'' she said and pulled him for one more kiss.

''I love you too'' he smiled against her lips.

''Shouldn't we continue this somewhere else?'' she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

''Yeap, you're right. My muscles hurt'' he helped her stand up.

''Someone is getting old...'' she teased and she laughed out loud when she saw the expression on his face.

''You wound me, Detective'' he said dramatically. She placed a quick peck on his lips.

''Better?'' she chuckled.

''One more would be perfect'' he looked at her with those pleading puppy dog eyes.

''Castle'' she warned. Sooner or later someone would call the elevator and it wouldn't be pleasant for them to get busted by some police officer or anyone else.

''Please?'' he begged and tilt his head. She dropped her shoulders in defeat and pressed one more kiss on his lips. However, he didn't let go so easily. He pressed her against the wall and he couldn't resist than push his tongue in her mouth again, he felt her hands traveling up his chest , trying to push him back but soon they grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer.

''Castle, I'm going to kill you'' she threatened against his lips as they broke apart.

''No you won't'' he smirked and quickly kissed her again, then stepped back immediately to avoid her hand.

''Give me a reason'' she challenged.

'' 'Cause you love me'' she couldn't help but smile at his reply.

As they stepped out of the precinct and headed to Beckett's car, Castle froze.

''What is it?''

''What about Jack?'' Castle asked, hurt written all over his face.

''I think that with some water, food, and his favorite toy, he will be alright'' she puffed and started walking to her car.

''What do you mean?'' Castle still hadn't move.

''Castle, Jack is my new puppy''

-**The end-**

**Reviews are always welcome. Pardon me, for any mistakes. ****Ο Φραπές ****didn't help much...**


End file.
